


Somebody Loves Somebody.

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: From Liars To Lovers. [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: ..as does Charlie., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Charlissa, Charlotte exists individually, Emison - Freeform, Emison's BEEN together., F/M, Jess and Ken had FOUR kids., Major Canon Divergence., More fluff than angst., Multi, No half siblings., Spence is a Hastings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: It took years for Charles DiLaurentis to admit to his family that he wasn't willing to date for a very specific reason.Her name?Melissa Hastings.





	1. Miracles Happen (When You Believe.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's less PLL than it is simply set in that fictional world.
> 
> Melissa has no ties to the DiLaurentis family other than possibly marrying into the family in the future.
> 
> Charles and Charlotte exist as individual people, meaning Jessica and Kenneth have four kids and Ali is the youngest of four instead of three.
> 
> Spencer has no ties to the Drake/DiLaurentis clan other than her friendship with Ali via Emily.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, speaking of Ali: Sassy? Hell yes, and Emily loves it. ;) (They've been together since freshman year, but that will come in the sequel, so for now, Ali's being Sassy Ali, much to Charlotte and Emily's chagrin.)
> 
>  
> 
> Drake/DiLaurentis family centric, with Mary and mentions of the spoilers about Avery, who is one of the "OFC" in this story.

Charles DiLaurentis had always known.

Even though Melissa was slightly conniving, and had a razor sharp wit, he knew that the bantering that began when they were twelve didn't mean what most people thought it meant.

He'd seen it in her eyes, she was hiding how she really felt.

Game on Hastings, he'd thought.

 

So, with one more final before his academic career at Penn began, Charles found himself studying in the library in one of the study rooms, frowning when the door swung open to reveal someone.

The bane of his existence for the last six years, with whom he'd been competing for a spot in the class of 2009 at Penn.

 

It didn't surprise him that they'd both been informed of their admittance however, the Hastings family were also leaving a legacy at Penn.

 

"Melissa," Charles rose a brow, "can I help you?"

"I don't have a prom date, he bailed! Can you believe that Ian Thomas bailed on me?!"

 

Charles rose a brow, "Okay, Melissa? How can *I* help you?" 

"Get with it DiLaurentis, what do you think I'm asking you to do?"

 

Charles gulped, "You want me to take you to prom in May?"

"Of course I do," Melissa whispered, "I should've asked you anyway."

 

Charles felt his head snap up at her declaration, "What?"

 

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I should've asked you anyway."

Sensing something was about to happen, he reached his arms out to steady her.

She smiled, "You knew?"

"I still don't know how can wear those things," he chuckles, nodding toward her heels.

"Suffering for beauty," Melissa shrugged, "I should be touching base in mid February."

 

He takes her hand with a smile, "I can't wait."

She gently gives his hand an affectionate squeeze, "Neither can I."

 

And she walks out, he shakes his head, "Miracles happen," he grins.


	2. Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's freezing in February, and Charles is grinning.
> 
> Why?
> 
> It's not just that Melissa is taking him tux shopping, it's that she's letting him behind the wheel of her brand new Mercedes.
> 
>  
> 
> And in order for that to happen, two things must be true.
> 
> Melissa has to really TRUST you.
> 
> and love you too.
> 
> Isn't Charlie lucky. :D

{Flash forward; February 12th 2006, a Friday.}

 

"Char, I swear," Charlie groaned, "Chill out okay. I already said you can borrow my car this weekend," Charles sighed.

"Thank you," Charlotte grins.

"I'll see you soon," Charles laughs.

 

A few hours later, he's parking in front of the house, reaching in for his backpack as Charlotte comes barreling out the door, "I gotta go!"

 

He floats the keys to her, smiling as she gives him a quick kiss. Hey, he knows a girl's gotta get to work!

 

And then the not-so-innocent brunette appears on his porch, damn she was gorgeous.

 

He nearly falls over as she tosses him the keys to her baby.

"Mel, are you sure?" Charles raises a brow.

"I love you and I trust you," Melissa nods.

He sees her reach back and grin at Jason when he hands her a familiar UPenn Young Scholars Program duffel, "I've got my bags in the car."

He whistles happily, "I cannot wait to get back up there."

Peter appears, "Mr. DiLaurentis, make sure you have your snow chains, or hers within reach please? It's just as much about my little girl as it is that fancy new car of hers."

 

"Daddy," Melissa pouts.

"Don't make me full name you," Peter teases.

"They're right back there Mr. Hastings," Charles smiles.

"All right, be on your way then," Veronica smiles.

"Ah geez!" Melissa scowls, "you two really have to stop sneaking up on us like that! I swear I'll have a heart attack one of these days!"

 

"Charles," Jessica warns.

"We'll be on our best behavior mother," he nods knowingly.

"That's all I needed to hear," Peter turns toward the house.

"Me too," Veronica agrees, following her husband into their home.

"My usual care package," Jessica laughs.

"Ah Ma, you spoil me," Charles grins, handing it to his girlfriend.

"I don't know if I should be thrilled or insulted," Melissa giggles.

 

"Stop," Charles blushes, "I meant nothing by that."

"I know," she grins, "I just like poking fun at you."

 

"And actually poking me," Charles pouts, "She found my tickle spot."

"My poor baby," Jessica teases.

"And with that we'll be departing now mother," Charles shakes his head.

 

Jessica laughs, stepping back onto the sidewalk as her son and his girlfriend drive off.

 

Melissa laughs at her boyfriend's obvious discomfort, "Poor baby."

"Et tu Mel?" Charles sighs.

"No," Melissa laughs again, "I'm only teasing."

"I don't like it when you tease me," Charles pouts.

"You know you do," he hears her swoon.

"I'm going to focus on driving so I don't kill us, sound good?" Charles inquires.

"That sounds lovely actually," Melissa agrees.

[3 hours later, they arrive into their room at the Softiel in Philly.}

 

"This is," Melissa whispered in awe.

"Us," Charles whispers in her ear, "alone."

"Mhmmm," Melissa purrs back, "That sounds dangerous."

He leans over to kiss her neck, "It's fun. We can't be good little boys and girls all the time, can we?"

 

The seduction in his voice was irrefutably omnipresent. He'd had a rich tone to his vocals ever since she'd known him, but now that Charles DiLaurentis was a grown man?

 

There was a timbre in his countertenor that sent more than shivers down her spine.

Oh the things it did to her.

"Mel," Charles whispers, "I love you."

She leaned further into him, holding on to his hands, "I love you too,"

"Oh," he sighs breathlessly into her hair, "Almost, I almost."

"Ah, we both did, but I promise, I promise it will be worth waiting for," she smiles, spinning around in his arms and throwing her own gently around his neck.

"Worth waiting for?" he smiles, resting his hands on her hips and his forehead against hers, "So are you," he nods in agreement.

 

The truth in his eyes nearly bowled her over.

It was in that moment that Melissa knew she'd found the love of her life, and she also knew she'd never let him go without fighting.


	3. Walking Through The Promenade...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom time!!!!

"Char!" Melissa cried out, "Seriously?"

"Mel, relax, he'll be here," Charlotte reassured her friend as she slipped on her heels.

 

[in the limo with Charlotte's date and Charles.}

"Be nice to my sister Garrett," Charles snarls.

"Yeah, like I want to piss your father off? Come on," Garrett retorts.

"Or me Reynolds," Charles hisses.

Garrett throws his hands up, "Easy man, I know better."

"I might be her little brother," Charles whispers, "But I will not hesitate to end your ass if she doesn't have a great time tonight. You understand? Be a gentleman, or I'll make sure Jason helps me bury you."

 

The menacing look in Charles's eyes makes Garrett shudder, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior guys."

Jason nods, "Good man."

Jason's date sits next to him, "Poor Garrett."

Garrett mumbles a bit, shaking his head as they arrive at the Hastings residence where Spencer and Ali were helping Charlotte and Melissa with their makeup.

Well, as much two 11 year olds could anyway.

"Hey Spence, I'm almost done, can we get the concealer out please?" Melissa smiles.

Spencer smiled and handed Melissa her concealer "I can't wait for you and Mom to teach me how to do my makeup."

Melissa grinned, "Don't be in such a rush to grow up kiddo."

"Trust me," Charlotte chuckled with a nod of agreement, "Mel's right. Enjoy being a kid."

Spencer shrugged, "Hey you okay?"

Ali's head snapped up from her phone, "Yeah, why?"

"Because you're being uncharacteristically silent?" Spencer replied with a pointed look.

"I've got a lot on my plate, the honors exams for History and English are coming up," Alison sighed.

"Ali, we're over prepared," Spencer reassured her friend, "Deep breaths, you'll be okay."

She embraced Alison, knowing her friend needed a hug, "Girls?"

Spencer and Alison smiled, "Ready to go Mom?"

"Yes," Veronica smiled at her youngest, "Charlotte, Melissa, the boys are downstairs, I'm heading out with Alison and Spencer now, your dad's downstairs with the camera."

"Thanks Mom," Melissa grinned, swiveling around on the stool and then carefully taking Charlotte's hand to stand, "I'm going to knock his socks off."

"A Hastings woman in a dress?" Veronica laughs, "that usually does the trick."

"Ali, Spence," Veronica waves the younger girls out, "Come on."

"Yes! So excited for this much needed break!" Ali grins, "Bye Char-Char! Have fun at prom!"

"Love you Aurora," Charlotte said, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Ali's cheek. 

The elder girls walked out after their siblings, "Garrett."

"You look beautiful Charlotte," Garrett smiled, meeting her halfway up the staircase to escort her down.

Seconds later, Charles ascended the staircase, "You."

"Ah," Melissa smiles wide, "just the reaction a girl wants. Thank you babe."

He presses a tender kiss to her cheek, "No need to thank me."

Half an hour later, found Jason, his date, Charlotte, Garrett, Charles and Melissa arriving at the hotel where they were going to hold prom. They sat down at their assigned tables, dinner awaiting them. After that, their little group and a bunch of their other friends, including Ian, decided to pose for photos.

Charles couldn't believe he was here with the most beautiful girl in Rosewood.

And as the night went on, the elder of the DiLaurentis brothers was going to continue to thank his lucky stars.


	4. ... And Straight Into Wonderland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prom winds down, Melissa throws the afterparty (for two!) of a lifetime.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Charles and Melissa had snuck away at the eleventh hour, grinning the whole way into the elevator.

"Kiss me," she vehemently insists.

"Oh no, not until we're alone, and then I promise," he leans down a bit to whisper in her ear, "All you're going to feel is my lips, all. over."

She shivers at the feeling of his breath on her ear, and the insinuation, "This elevator is truly the bane of my existence at the moment."

He groans as she pouts, "You're lucky I love you."

 

And then, they rush into the penthouse, "Give me ten minutes baby, and then you're going to deliver on that promise."

 

He hung up his tuxedo, grinning as he sat down on the couch, whistling happily.

And then, a familiar garment landed in his lap, and he gulps.

A bra.

But it wasn't one he'd seen before, so it meant she must have purchased it especially for tonight.

She smirks from behind him, "Baby."

He turns to catch Melissa's eyes, his own eyes widening in shock and pleasure at the sight before him, "Yeah, you can join me now," he tells her with a moan that comes out more like a cross between that and a whisper.

She joins him on the couch, pulling him down on top of her, "Make love to me," she whispers against his lips.

 

"As you wish, princess."

 

And he keeps his promise, his body reacting to every whimper, moan and growl of pleasure. 

He eventually learns how it feels being wrapped up inside her, the moans, growls and whimpers of pleasure now coming from both of them as opposed to just from her.

Their gazes, which never broke, eventually become heavy-lidded, and their breaths begin to hitch in their throats.

 

And seconds later, they've fallen over, together.

She holds him against her, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, that was everything I thought it would be," she whispers a few minutes later, "and didn't I tell you it would be worth waiting for?"

He grins at her, "You certainly did, and it was, but you know what?"

"What's that?" she smiles up at him, running her hands lovingly through his hair.

 

"Heaven usually is worth waiting for," he nuzzles her neck.

And she knew.

He was the one.


End file.
